


Divided

by devilburns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilburns/pseuds/devilburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last battle is over, but the war does not seemed to have finished. The school is still divided. There is more to the prophecy that meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Things would have been different if I had.  
Summary: The last battle is over, but the war does not seemed to have finished. The school is still divided. There is more to the prophecy that mets the eye.  
Warning : Slash of male and female characters.

I would like to thank my Beta reader Slytherin4harry who did a wonderful job for the first chapters.

Prologue

Twelve Years since it was over, twelve years since the war had ended and the world had gone back to being a lot safer. Harry looked up from his book as he glanced out the window to his family down below; he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. Since he had learned he would have to die, he'd given up the idea of having a family, and had given up his future life. Placing his quill down he stretched as he looked at today’s date, he had decided to write his adventures down. Well actually it had been his Partners Idea, and well he had started realising that it helped to understand some of the things that the other adults had done.

  
He stood from his chair, moving around the small study his other partner had insisted on having, the books flew around quietly before settling down, the family photo’s moved in their own actions. Reaching into a wooden draw he pulled out the photo clippings and memories of all the other people that had been around in his adventures. He had written all about his first year and the red stone that had caused so much trouble, but he had made the best friends he could want. His second year and the snake, who’s tooth he had on the wall in the hallway in a secure case so that it wouldn’t be used as a weapon.

  
The third year of finding out that he still had family out in the world and that his father was a group of troublemakers, he had used diaries from Sirius and Remus as sources for the stories, using the funniest ones in his writing, even including Remus’ feelings about being a Werewolf at school. The green eyed man ran his fingers through his shaggy black locks, looking down at the papers that held the tri-wizard tournament, the return his nemesis, and the first death he had seen at his hands.

Pushing the top page flat he put the next one on top, the story of how his mind connected to the dark lords, of Luna and nargels, of seeing that his friends stood behind him one hundred percent. He smiled at the memories of being in the room of requirement, of the fun he had teaching, maybe he should take up the defence against darks arts post there, he had been offered it enough times.

  
He pulled back from his thoughts, pulling out the 6th year when the safety of Hogwarts had been broken, death eaters in the Castle, the betrayal of Draco and Snape and the death of one of the greatest men alive. Then finally he lay the 7th book on top of them, he had just finished writing the journey that he and his friends had had, and talking about the deathly hallows. Deals with goblins, flying dragons and fighting the man that had threatened his life since he had been born.

The black haired man once more glanced at the seven books that where piled up, thinking that it wasn’t over, there wasn’t enough there, sighing he reached for his quill, he sat on the old wooden chair pulling some paper in front of him, he frowned as he put his hand to write at the time, unsure where he should start the final part.

“How’s everything going?” Came the smooth voice of one of his partners as they entered holding a red mug of Harry’s favourite steaming tea. The green-eyed man smiled brightly gladly receiving the cup and company.

“Finished the seventh book, how to start the Eighth thou? There is so much to put into it” he signed running his fingers though his messy hair, his partner looked at him and smirked.

“Start at the beginning” came the reply, followed by a yelp as Harry hit them on the arm.

“I know that you dope, but where?” he said his voice holding underlying frustration, the other person in the room dropped a kiss on his forehead.

“Start at the beginning, or maybe the end”

Harry sat there confused for a moment as he watched his lover leave the room, the cogs turning in his head before a smile spread across his face, grabbing his quill once more he dipped it into the ink and started to write.

_The battle had finished, Voldemort’s body lay at my feet, the red eyes dull and unseeing as the pale skin became grey, I stumbled looking around the broken castle, mentally checking for my friends, Hermione had captured all the young death-eaters, they where now bound against one of the wall, George Weasley guarding them with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes._

_I turned back to see Greyback die, Ginny and one of her friends above him, others had various silver pointy objects floating around them, I smiled as Hermione looked at me, her eyes bright with joy and relief as the shout went up._

_“HE’S DEAD, VOLDERMORT IS DEAD!”_

_Those words rang in my head until I realized that it was me that had shouted it, everyone seemed to stop in mid-battle, more Auror’s poured into the castle, the death eaters seemed to deflate without their leader, they were once more out of a job and not powerful enough to fight everyone. The Aura’s who had been hiding ever since the Minister had been killed rushed forwards disarming as they went._

_I remember running to Ginny and hugging her, old feelings arose but not I knew that she was safe they weren’t focus on her, I turned counting the red heads that I could see, George, Bill, Charley, Arthur and Molly, but I couldn’t see Ron or Percy. My heard stopped before it started to race, I couldn’t lose one of my best friends and what about Molly, the heart ache of another lost son or two, but the clipped voice of Percy ordering some ministry workers to start the admin and to get it right so death eaters would be detained and no exceptions, came from over in the middle of the crowd, though a smiled crossed my face the ache was still there, I still couldn’t see Ron. I started to look for the youngest Weasley boy, my smiled soon started to wear and dropped completely as I saw Neville carrying Luna, my stomach started to sink as she didn’t move._

_“Don’t worry Harry she fell down some stairs, she’s breathing” Neville said breathlessly as he rushed towards the make shift hospital in the great hall._

_“Neville!...have…have you seen Ron?” I asked but he shook his head, once more my heart was in my mouth, I started to run down the halls, almost falling when I saw the Malfoys hugging before they started to help, my senses filled with hate at the sight of them, they were only trying to pretend they hadn’t been on Voldemort’s side; though I hadn't known that at the time. I couldn’t stay there and watch, I went back to my running, stopping at the large spider that was in the corridor frozen, I moved closer and cast a light spell but it didn’t move, the large arachnid was dead, slumped against one of the paintings, as I started to walk under neigh it I saw Hagrid’s large form, I saw the distress on his large face, the spiders attacking must have been a huge betrayal, his once beloved pets turned against him, he didn’t seem to notice me as he hauled one of the smaller spiders outside, I could see the growing pile of bodies out there, but I couldn’t stop I needed to find Ron. I turned quickly as I heard a squeal, one of the spiders was hurt, I ran towards it to get it out of the Castle, but as I got closer I could see it was stuck, but there was red sparks appearing above it. Then that familiar voice made me get closer._

_“Go…go. A…away you b…bloody thing” came the small shaking voice that hitched in places as another set of red sparks lit the area up, but the Arachnid didn’t move, as I got closer I could see the red head stood with his back to the wall, Wand pointed shakily at the creature, blue eyes impossibly wide. If I didn’t know he was petrified of them and the fact that the Spider was a man-eater I would have found it funny, I once more broke into a run, yelling a stunning spell as I came from underneath the hulking body, the long legged creature slumped and landed with a crash._

_“Blimey Harry” came Ron’s response as his eyes where still fixed on the still creature, I looked at him, his red hair messed up and over his face, his ropes even more tattered that usual, blood could be seen in various places. I rushed over and hugged him tightly._

_After a few moments, I pulled back before pulling him towards the great hall, I left Ron with his family, I watched him get swallowed up into the crowd, and smiled for him, before I looked over to the far end of the room, that was where the dead had been lay, slowly I moved over, the cool air around the area hit my face but I couldn’t stop staring at the bodies, lay on beds, looking like they were just asleep, some still even had a pink tinge to their cheeks, I moved over to the red head, he still had his beaming smile on his face, like he was having a good dream, I moved away from them, I felt so tired, everything was hitting me. I didn’t realise that I had ended up back at the Weasley group, but I soon found that Molly was pushing me down to a bed, after that I don’t remember any more of that night._


	2. Chapter one.

Chapter one

The sun woke Harry the next day, slowly he blinked, unfocused as usual, he searched for his glasses, placing them on he saw Molly Weasley’s tear stained face as she tried to put on a brave face, Ginny was leaning against her mom, her slim shoulders shaking. The green eyed boy got up and looked around the hall, it seemed parents had arrived to check their children over, even Luna’s dad sat beside her bed, his hair as crazy as the last time he had seen him, though he had a new scar across his face. Harry reached down and put his shoes on before he headed out, he looked up to see a wall had been put up to separate the dead from the living, he felt cold to think who he had lost, he turned back to the main door, seeing most of the hospital area was taken up by Hagrid, who was lay down Madam Pomfrey was tending to all his cuts on his face and hands. Harry walked out of the hall and out the main entrance, darting backwards as a block of stone came straight at him.

“Watch where you are going Mr Potter” came a crisp female voice of Professor McGonagall as the stone rose higher revealing her in the morning sun. Her wand poised as it lifted the large piece of masonry to one of the many gaps that Hogwarts now had, the elderly teacher showed no sign of the battle, her brown hair laced with grey was pulled back into its usual twisted bun, her robes of black with green silk patterns shimmered in the light. Harry moved quickly into the courtyard to see Professor Flitwick was doing the same as McGonagall, the entrance almost looked like it had been untouched by the battle, Harry couldn’t believe how quick Hogwarts was being rebuilt, he jumped as two blocks collided over head.

“Sorry” came the reply, Harry turned expecting to see the identical grins of the twins faces but it was Charlie and Bill, pain thundered through him as he remembered Fred, and he couldn’t start to feel the pain that George must be going through, they had been inseparable, the smiles that they would bring where going to be no more.

“Potter move” the gruff voice of Filch woke Harry with a start as he stepped forwards, the old caretaker was carrying a mixture of various things that Harry decided he didn’t want to know. He started off to find a place he could help rebuild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco looked around the room that they had been put into, his cool blue eyes rested on his mother, her thin pale face was tired and drawn, her translucent skin lacking its old glow as she sat in front of the fire place looking at its cold coals. A mumble came from Draco’s right, and the fire burst into flames, Lucius came close to his wife dropping a fur robe around her shoulders, a hand on her shoulder as they stood together. Inside the youngest blond was screaming but it stopped as he saw his mother’s eyes lighten up at the touch, vague memories of when he had been little came to the surface, his parents being happy showing affection like the Weasley’s did. But after some dark stranger came to the door they changed, Draco remembered thinking a spell had been cast upon them and had once asked that question, but he had been sent to bed. Since he thought it was natural he had copied his father, until a couple of years ago, Draco had snapped at his mother but this time her usually empty eyes filled with tears.

_“I can’t do this anymore” she said as she rushed out of the grand hall, Lucius caught her arm before she left, bring her to look at him, their eyes met as he looked into their depths, he seemed to nod as he kissed her cheek, he left the room._

After that incident the small touches had returned and both adults seemed to be happier, that had been until Voldemort had returned, Draco remembered his dad had believed some of the Dark Princes planes when he had first started to take over and became lost in the promises. Only seeing the truth when his mighty leader went to kill a child only just younger than his own, that was when he had started to waver, putting the image of being a supporter and doing as the master wished in fear for his families lives, but at home he was just Draco’s dad.

The youngest blonde leant forwards, his elbows on his knees as he chewed his lip, he was going to tell the ministry about the leaking of information and helping Snape, but where would that leave him, in Azkaban or unemployed, he had no exams and even in a muggle job you needed grades, he ran a hand through his hair before getting to his feet heading to the door.

“Where are you going Draco?” Came his mother’s soft voice, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the patterned floor,

“Out” he said as he stepped forwards, but his father’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Answer properly Draco” the older man's voice still held a purr but was a lot gentler, The younger Malfoy turned and looked at his parents.

“I’m going, I can’t stick around here, I’m a death eater, I am going to prison and I have no exams” he spat out, he could feel the terror seizing his throat as he said those words, Dementors and chains filled his mind, he looked up and his father was stood in front of him, an arm was placed around his shoulders.

“Now Draco, when I tell them my information and all the other interesting facts that I have, I will ask for you to redo the year, and as for you being a death eater, you are still young, you had no choice, I think they will see that.” Lucius said as he lead Draco back to his seat, the family stayed in silence until the Ministry called for Lucius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George looked up from his twins face as the great clock chimed, some of the parents had just finished fixing it, but the chimes that he secretly loved couldn’t move the emptiness that had filled him since seeing Fred lay there. Pushing back some of the red hair, George sighed, tears misting up his eyes as his shoulders shook, he let himself have a few moments to cry, his fingers linked with the cold ones of his twins, he sat letting the emotions engulf him. His mournful cries stopped people from approaching him, slowly the tears dried but the sobs didn’t as he touched Fred’s face.

“Why did it have to be you” he whispered his voice hitching as he lay down beside him, his head on Fred’s chest, tears started again as the sounds of the Castle made it sound like he had a heartbeat. The clock struck Twelve, midday, waking the younger Twin from his exhorted doze.

Ber dum  
Ber dum

He rubbed his eyes as he got up from his brothers chest, the beating sound where getting louder, the red head blinked as white orbs came into the room, each heading to a body, the young Joker watched as one entered Fred, after a few moments nothing happened, George thought he had imagined it

“Sleep well” he whispered as he kissed Fred’s forehead.

“Would if you didn’t get so soppy” the croaky voice made the red head jerk back, he shook as his saw identical blue eyes staring at him, tears started to fill his eyes once more, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

“MADAM POMFREY!!”


	3. Chaper 2

Chapter 2

Molly was lay on one of the hospital beds; when she had seen her son walk through the large wooden doors, and did a double take on her other son, her world had span and she blacked out. She still didn’t believe it, when George had run in shouting that his brother was alive she was ready to tell him that he was mistaken.

_“Its natural to think they have moved dear” she tried calmly, her arms around the twins shoulders as she rubbed it briskly holding him close, she could feel that her son was freezing._

_“No Mom, he did move, he spoke” George’s eyes where wide as he pleaded with her to believe him, he pulled back a bright smile on his tear stained face. “he did!”_

_Molly’s heart broke at the look of hope that where in those eyes, she wished so much that she didn’t have to shatter that hope but it wasn’t going to help him in the long run to hold on to it._

_“George dear, your brother is not coming back, I am sorry he is gone, over to the other side” she said compassion was underlined with authority, but the smile never faded away from the young face before her._

_“Gone where mum” came another voice behind her, she turned to tell Ron to be quiet when her heart stopped and fluttered as she saw her son, who was meant to be dead walking, standing in front of her, her head whirled as she felt herself falling backwards, hearing only one more thing._

_“Blimey good entrance” came from her youngest son._

She looked over to her right seeing that it hadn’t been a dream, her son was really there.  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Madam Pomfrey was shocked to say the least when she had walked into the room they had put them in, a variety of witches, wizards, children and mystical animals were up and wondering around, she rushed forwards to see what she could do, she looked at a familiar face first.

“Watcha” came the phrase that lifted the old nurses heart as she looked into the blue eyes of Nymphradora Tonks, whose hair went red as she yawned. “Whats up, where’s the fight?”

Madam Pomfrey bristled for a moment “over my dear, and what’s up as you so asked is you, you where dead not 5 minutes ago, all of you were” she said as she started to do her checks “now this is entirely new”

Tonks blinked and laughed “its over…and if your running around I’m guessing we won”

“Yes yes” huffed the nurse as she started to moved on to the next person, fussing onto the next person and so on, Tonks watched the old woman fondly as she lay back on her bed, thinking about what she had just felt, but her thoughts kept returning to Remus, she remembered she was beside him in the battle, admiring his strength as she knew that he admired hers, but that was that he liked of her. She sat up and looked out the window, she wasn’t stupid she knew that she was just a rebound, a marriage because he couldn’t have the one he wanted, she had asked and he had just lost Sirius. Shaking her head she remembered back to the fight, she was in a battle with this particularly ugly death eater, she turned to Remus, she saw him being hit in the chest, pink sparks blinding her momentary, when she could see once more she saw her husband lay still on the floor, she screamed but pink once again blinded her, this time closer, she felt like she was floating before dreaming. In her head she was at home with her parents, Teddy in her arms as they played at the house that she grew up in, next she was woken up with the nurse rushing around her.

“When that poor Weasley twin came running out, shouting his brother was alive, I thought he was hysterical” Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself as she started to cast spells over the wounds that had now started to bleed.

“One of the Weasleys died?” the young witch said stunned as she looked around the room for the red head, but the sight of her husband walking towards, made her watch him, half listening to the reply from the nurse.

“Yes…George…No Fred, it was the one with both ears, but he ran past me as I came in here” replied the grey haired woman, “I don’t get it, none of you where breathing, only the deatheaters have stayed dead”

“Soul collection” came the rough voice of Remus as he sat on the end of Tonks bed.

“Soul Collection” laughed the nurse “absurd, it was outlawed hundreds of years ago”

“If I know about it, why wouldn’t the dark lord? It would explain us being alive” the werewolf said softly as he patiently let the nurse deal with any of his cuts.

“That seems to fit perfectly with what has happened around here” came the sharp voice of Minerva McGonagall as she entered the room, her sharp eyes relaxed at the sight of the friends she thought she had lost alive. “In fact it would explain some of the markings that I found on Voldermort’s hand.”

Tonks looked confused as did the others that had overheard the conversation, Remus took his que and stood, clearing his throat as he did.

“Many Hundreds of years ago a Witch by the name of Lauenella Trevus created a spell that would extract someone’s soul, very much like the dementors kiss, though the victim wouldn’t know it was gone until later when died. They would just be sleeping until there breathing stopped. A few years later a Warlock by the name of Roberton LeCrav, perfected a spell that when placed with Trevus’s spell would not just take the soul but place the magic and strength it held, into a chosen host, the ones with the markings. But when that happened the spell could only last 24 hours, you would cast the spell and draw the markings, then in that 24 hours whoever you or your follows hit with that pink mark or sparks, their soul would be removed and used to strengthen the leader” he stopped to let the words sink in before he took a breath to start again. “ Voldermort used us to become stronger, more powerful but he died before the 24 hours was up, so the souls where released back into us”

Professor McGonagall looked around at the shocked faces of the people around her, she nodded her agreement “that is what I thought, there were far too many of you that just looked like you were sleeping, none had your eyes open like a forbidden spell usually courses” the elderly witch said thoughtfully. Madam Pomfrey looked at them all, a stern look on her face.

“All of you back to bed, everyone will be getting a full check over before I allow any of you to leave.” she ordered, no-one argued as many remembered her from their days at the school.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Lucius sat in a grand wooden chair in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the great aura looked at him deeply, the setting looked very civilised from the outside but they both knew in Lucius’ tea was the truth serum, but the blonde had nothing to hide now, all that mattered now was his son and wife.

“So Lucius, when did you come to our side?” the great black man glared slightly at the wandless Wizard.

“The day when the Potters where killed” Lucius said, as he sipped his tea, showing Kingsley he did not have anything to hide. “I would say ask Severus” he stopped, a small flash of emotion raced through his eyes before he took a deep gulp of his tea.

Lucius pushed a lock of his flaxen hair from his eyes. Kingsley kept his features schooled as he pushed the shock he could feel bubbling in his chest, the man before him wasn't the usual arrogant ass that strutted around the ministry, but a man who actually had lost a friend and wasn't pretending that it didn't matter. 

“I do not deny that I once believed in Riddle’s beliefs. When he first started his words where bewitching, and I did find myself falling for them, specifically with the family beside me, but that day. The day he went as low as to kill a child, only months younger than my Draco.” he stopped for a moment, drinking more of his tea. “ I had to do something, it wasn't the belief I had anymore, the want to have pure bloods is all well and good, but it would never fully work. I talked to Severus, I knew he was a spy, but so did Voldemort, though he thought Severus had changed sides back to his. Anyway back to what you want to know. I was close to Voldemort, I leaked any plans that I knew about to Severus.”

Kingsley sat back in his chair. “but you still came to his aid, when he came back, you ran back to him.”

“I had to. I was still believed to be his right hand. If I had left, or not shown that I still supported him when everyone knew he would come back, my family would have been killed. But he knew, when he came back and looked into my eyes, I lost my favour with him, so he took one of the most precious things to me. Draco.”

“And what about him? Was he doing your wishes or his own.?” Kingsley pushed, leaning forwards on his desk. Lucius looked up into his eyes.

“He might be a pain, and have an independent streak that makes all parents want to snap, but he had no choice, everything he did was done through fear. My wife and I would have been killed if he disobeyed, so I talked to Severus and he told me of his and Dumbledore's plans. We worked together, so that Draco would look as if he did his work, and Snape followed through with his promises.”

Kingsley gave a bark of laughter. “if it was not for that potion I would not believe any of this. You could not warn anyone?”

“I was the one that warned the Ministry” Lucius finally told him, draining the last of his drink. Kingsley almost erupted he wanted to shout that he was lying, but they had received a tip off that the Ministry was going to be attacked, it had still fallen, but they had been able to get the word out.

“You said you had more information, for a price.” he spat out in clear distaste. He was ready for the man to demand his freedom.

“I would like my son and a couple of his friends to be able to retake the last year and to do their exams.”

This time Kingsley could not stop the shock showing. 

“anything else?” he said as he wrote the demand down.

“My wife, I do not think she did anything to be imprisoned for, but I want to make sure that she is free, to be able to live her life.” 

Kingsley nodded as both those things where easily done, he expected some more demands, but there was no more.

“Moody is not dead, Voldemort did not have him killed, he's being imprisoned in Grimmauld Place. They took over the place once Pot....Harry and his friends lead some of his men there.” Lucius said. “Bellatrix loved being back in the old place, running around destroying anything of her cousin that had been left in the place.”

While Lucius was lost in his memory, Kingsley motioned one of the men stood by the door to go check out the information, to see if the Auror was still alive. He nodded as he let the blonde come back to himself.

“Anything else, or do you have anymore demands?” He said, he wanted more demands, so that he could feel that he could reasonably hate the man before him. Lucius stopped to think about events before looking at him.

“The Veil.” he suddenly said as he moved in his seat.

“The one in the ministry.” Kingsley stared at him, the veil had been in the place for years, they had moved it several times because of people falling through it, the latest Sirius Black. Lucius looked at him and bowed his head slightly.

“That is the one. It was part of his plan, the veil had the same soul collecting spell on it. There was a mole in the ministry, I'm guessing that you have already found him out. Anyway the spell was on a time delay, waiting for Riddle to send the trigger. Instead of the people being sent to the underworld. They were put into holding, neither dyeing or alive, just there waiting for the right time. He knew that curiosity was one of the strongest weaknesses of even the most powerful wizards.” He stopped to finish his tea. “The veil is only held up by this spell, now that the spell has been interrupted the veil will fall and those people will be able to get out. Including Mr Black, who I know was hit with a killing curse, but Riddle had jinx Bellatrix's wand, meaning she couldn't kill unless he wished it.”

Shacklebolt glared at him, but he had to follow it on the chance that those people would need help. He sent the order for two Auror's to deal with it, as well as to see if it was true. The man before him was starting to look like the man he went to school with. He leant back to think about what he should do with him. His head was screaming that he should imprison him, but the painting of Dumbledore was looking at him with piercing blue eyes.

“You will still stand trial.” he said slowly. “But if this information is true, I will not recommend a prison sentence.” his quill scratched his recommendations down. Lucius nodded as he understood him.

“I would not expect anything less.” he said as he stood. Kingsley stood as well, nodding at the female Auror to escort Lucius back to his room. Once the blond had left, he sat back in his chair looking back at Dumbledore's painting.

“These are the times that you are needed.” he mumbled as he watched the painting smile at him. “I guess we have to work this out ourselves.” he sat back into Dumbledore's old chair to think.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ron groaned as his world started to come back, noise started to filter through his senses, soon the noise was loud enough that he could not sleep any longer through it, he rolled to his side to try.

“Ronald Weasley.” the shrill voice of his mother cut through the last of the darkness he was holding on to. His blue eyes snapped open; he swung his long legs off the bed, biting back a groan as he did. “This is no time for you to be sleeping; you should be helping to clean up.”

“Yes Mum.” he sighed as he pushed his muscles to get him off the bed, which protested loudly, he managed an inch before he was pushed back onto the bed but a firm hand.

“Mister Weasley, where do you think you are going?” Madam Pomfrey said as she swung his legs back up onto the bed.

“Mom wants me to help clean up” he said sleepily, his eyes already starting to close again, once the nurse was happy he was settled, she turned to Molly.

“Mrs Weasley, your son is not simply sleeping in. I put him here as I am out of room in the Hospital rooms due to Hagrid, he is my patient and I will let you know when he is able to help with the clean-up.” she fussed with the covers, ignoring the look that Molly was giving her.

“What's wrong with him?” she finally said, sitting beside her youngest son, stroking his hair.

“Can we talk over here? He needs to rest.” the nurse said as she led Molly to the side. “He was brought to me unconscious late last night. He had been suffering from dizziness. From my checks over, he has been suffering from severe weight loss, meaning he has not been eating properly for a couple of months now, and severe fatigue, which is expected. Much the same as Potter, though Weasley has a thinner frame.”

Molly looked at her son worriedly, now seeing his paler than usual skin and his cheek bones showing more than usual. “Will he be alright?”

“He just needs a few goodnight’s sleep and a few good meals to get him started on the right roads. Mr Weasley never had a problem with his appetite.” she smiled kindly.

Molly nodded slowly and walked over to her son’s bed, sitting on the edge, stroking her fingers through his hair, thinking that it needed to be cut, though she had learnt from Bill to let her sons make their own decisions.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

The teachers went about fixing up the school as best they could, but the building wore its scars proudly and stubbornly refused to get rid of them. The statues that had lined the bridge, limped back to their post, stopping any magic user from trying to fix them. Peeves span around the corridors, but he did not seem to want to cause any more damage, nor did he want to help.

McGonagall sat in her new office, there were a few things that she had moved into make it her own, but it still had the overwhelming feeling of being Dumbledore's office, especially with the newly painted watercolour of him that was hung over the door. She ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it back into its usual bun, before she leaned back looking at the paperwork that had piled up. There was a school to run, and it seemed she had a lot to get back on the go. A new school board would need to be chosen as well. She glanced at the small photo she had of Snape beside her, before taking a breath and getting on with it.

Professor Flitwick walked into his classroom; it had been up ended and mostly burnt, though most of that was done during class time, especially ones with Seamus Finnigan. He would miss those classes.  
He was checking through the paper work that had survived but nothing from this year was left, he guessed some younger death-eaters had come in and decided they did not like being reminded of the homework they had once done. He waved his wand and lifted it all into the bins, he would have to send some owls out to ask the later years to redo some of their lessons, also the last years to redo their exams as all his notes had been taken, or destroyed. The small man glanced around his classroom, took a breath and spread his usual cheery smile across his face and started to redecorate his classroom.

+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Neville stroked his fingers carefully through Luna's knotty hair, as she lay with her head in his lap, her eyes watching the sky, probably watching some creature that Neville had never heard off. She sang softly under her breath as they sat in the sun. He lifted his eyes away from Luna and gazed out to the distance. There where children running around on the green lawns, obviously playing while their parents helped with the school.  
He could see Tonks sat to one side with Remus and Teddy, both watching their son clap and try to capture the butterflies that Remus was casting into the air. He had been happy to see his old Professor walking around again, all the rumours that had chased around the school once he had left, Neville had not cared about any of them, he had just missed one of the few teachers that had actually wanted to help him learn. He shifted a little, as he looked over to the lake, the Malfoy’s where walking around it, an Auror trailing a couple of steps behind them. They had been given the right to wonder around with an escort until the light could figure out what to do with them. The Ministry seemed to be running through all its departments to see who they could call, who they needed to arrest, and who they needed to promote. There were a couple of people running for the minister of Magic position, and he guessed there would be a vote sometime, or it was to be done internally, he had never asked before. Shaking his head, he leaned back against the tree he was sitting under and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment instead of thinking.

Harry walked past the couple and grinned at them, he waved slightly at Luna before he carried on his way. He was heading down to Hagrid’s Hut to make sure that the half-giant was actually relaxing. Madame Pomfrey had given strict instructions for the man to relax, and if he wasn't then she would be coming down to personally look after him. The half-giant had grinned and promised before he'd limped off back to his hut. Harry decided to go check on him before the nurse did.  
Walking down the slope of the grounds, he could see Hagrid’s hut, billowing smoke out of its chimney, he could make out the half-giant sat on his doorstep and the slight sound of him playing his large recorder. Smiling he could remember back to how it was like in the summer days before they had to go home, sitting in the sun while Hagrid told them tales or they would just sit and listen to him play.

“What ya doing out here 'arry?” Hagrid called to him, Harry waved before moving closer, he took a seat next to him.

“I just came down to see you.” he said slowly as he looked out at Hogwarts rising above him. The half-giant shook his head and looked down at the boy.

“You can tell that nurse that I am keeping to my word. I'm relaxing and keeping myself fed and watered” grinned Hagrid as he picked up his recorder again, starting to play a short happy tune. The boy that lived, let himself drift off, to forget the troubles that had been haunted him, just for a while.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Tonks looked over at her husband as he lay on the ground, the sleeping Teddy on his chest. The scene was perfect she knew that, but also she knew it couldn't last. Moving over she lay beside him.

“Remus” she started but his amber eyes turned to hers.

“Not now, just enjoy.” he whispered as he held her hand, looking up to the sky. “I do love you.”

Tonks smiled, of course he loved her, or he would never have married her. She looked down to her child, watching him sleep and stroked his cheek carefully. Tonks looked up at her husband before looking down at the ring she was wearing, closing her eyes, and doing as he asked and just enjoying the moment.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six.

The following week, the teachers moved slowly around fixing their classrooms. Professor McGonagall had set up some of the visitors rooms for a few of the families to stay at the castle until everything had been fixed. Filch was grateful in his own way to not have to clean the whole place by himself, though he never let it show.

The Weasley's had been given one of the rooms, well more house, as the Burrow was currently being rebuilt when they had time to do it. Yawning Ron stretched as he closed his eyes, he had been given the best hospital orders, to rest and to eat any meal he was given, with extra servings if he wanted. He felt someone moving by his feet and looked down, grinning at Harry who was at the other end, having been given the same hospital orders.

“This is probably been the best hospital orders I’ve been given.” he said cheerfully, as he chomped on another chocolate frog.

“What looking at my ugly mug all day” chuckled Ron as he lay back on the arm of the settee, his longer hair fanning out behind him. Harry fell silent as he looked at him, the light playing over the pale skin, and red hair that flickered in the firelight.

“It could be a worse view.” he said, seeing the blushed cross Ron's features. “I mean it could be Malfoy I'm staring at.” he finished before making a nose as a pillow hit him square in the face, knocking his glasses off his nose.

“Bloody Wanker.” Came the fond curse before the other boy fell silent. Harry chuckled as he put his glasses straight to see why. Molly and Arthur had come into the room.

“How are you boys?” Mr Weasley said as he warmed his hands by the fire, all the able bodied Weasley's were out helping to finish off the school.

“Al right Mr Weasley.” smiled Harry. Ron nodded as well as he stretched slightly.

“Good,” broke in Molly before sitting down on an armchair. “We have been thinking, we want you to go back to school, so that you can do your N.E.W.T's.”

“But we're too old.” Ron groaned as he sat up looking aghast at his parents.

“Not at the moment you're not.” said Arthur. “Seems most of the school have decided the same as us. Many of the last years want to redo their exams and class's without the death-eaters, hanging over them.”

“The minister has sent an Owl to all the parents to see what they wish to do, and I have already said that you will be attending again.” Molly added.

“So we beat snake head, and have to go back to bloody school.” moaned Ron. “No bloody justice.”

“Ronald.” warned his mother. “Now boys the term starts in three weeks, I suggest you start getting ready.” with that said the two elder Weasley left the room. Seconds later Hermione came bursting into the room grinning widely.

“It's it great.” she beamed. “Able to do our NEWT''s”

“Wonderful.” groaned the two boys together. Hermione frowned at them before launching into a speech about how they should be happy, Ron closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Hogwarts was rebuilt with extra classrooms as the new students would still be coming in the same as the years before, joining the 1st years from the year before, ready to learn or relearn their basic spells. Ron walked around showing students where to go as he was supposed to still be a prefect, though he was only as good as before, shirt un-tucked, loose tie and his hair held back in a loose ponytail with one of Ginny's old hair bands.

He leant against the wall thinking about all that had happened, not the war; he had gotten over that mostly, but after that and the start of term. Glancing up he could see through the great wooden doors, into the great hall. He peered at the teachers table, some notable figures were missing. It still did not seem right without the tall purple robed wizard, who seemed to know more about you than yourselves.

Stood in his place was Minerva McGonagall, a strong, noble witch, which he had no doubt would be a brilliant Headmistress, he noticed she had a few more grey hairs running through her bun, but she had that strong stern look as she scoured the students. He looked away from her gaze to the end of the long table, Professor Sprout sat in her green robes, ready to take her class again with her assistant, who had already taken and passed his herbology NEWT, Neville Longbottom. Ron felt proud that they were friends. Moving his eyes across, Hagrid's chair sat waiting at the table like it should. After that the teachers changed, but some were familiar faces. Alistair Moody, his eye whizzing around the students, he had agreed on becoming the defence against the Dark arts. Next to him, looking better than usual was Remus Lupin, the werewolf was going to take Potions, it had taken a while to convince him but he had under one condition, that condition was curled up at his feet.

Padfoot, Snuffles or Sirius Black whichever name you wanted to call him, had come back from the veil, and the order had managed to smuggle him out before the auror's had really noticed him, he was still seen as a criminal, he had to still prove his innocent, until then he would stay with Remus. McGonagall had agreed to it, with the only condition that he stayed in dog form in school area's, only changing to human when with people they trusted or alone. Minerva could not put herself between the two mates reunited, she had sat with Tonk's the night they had received confirmation that Sirius was alive and walking. The younger Witch had come to her to talk, she seemed to be doing the rounds of talking to all the motherly figures she could, to get as much advise as she could, though she mostly knew the answer. Remus belonged to Sirius, way before she came along, she considered and moved back, letting them be together, while she lived with her mother and Teddy. She would visit once or twice a week during the school time, and Remus could take Teddy when he wanted. She had decided that Teddy could have two dads and two people to run around with if he ended up being a werewolf.

Next was the one taking over the Transfiguration class, Professor Arabella Drange, the new head of Slytherin. Her horn rimmed eyes moved across the children, her face surrounded by thick dark curls, but her smile was bright and wide as she greeted people. Of course Flitwick, Madam Hooch and batty Professor Trelawney was still there.

“Strange being back.” came a silky voice. Ron turned and nodded.

“Thought it would have been the last time I saw this place, after the battle.” the red head admitted, looking at the blond, who without his body guards held a strength that Ron liked to see back in the boy. Draco nodded at the comment, before moving towards some of his friends and heading into the hall. Ron watched him go, before turning back to his watch for the first years, he had had a long talk with Draco ones he managed to find the man alone. He had awkwardly thanked him for helping him that day and gave him the benefit to listen to the Malfoy's side of what had happened. The time spent with the blonde had made a tenuous friendship.

“What did the ferret want?” Came Harry's voice. Ron wanted to sigh, but kept it in. A friendship he could never tell Harry about.

“Just talking.” he shrugged in answer, frowning when a hand wrapped around his arm.

“Remember who he is Ron.” said the dark haired boy darkly before walking into the hall. Ron blinked after him, he wanted to yell that the Malfoy's had been cleared, he knew he had been one of the worst haters of the family, but seeing what was happening behind had brought him around. Though he had to see it from Harry point of view as well, he just wished sometimes it did not have to be what he saw as well. Seeing Hagrid walking towards him, he waved before heading into the great hall, signalling to McGonagall that the new first years had arrived, before he sat beside Hermione, who was already buried in a book. The first years moved in slowly, heading towards Professor Flitwick, who had taken over the role of the sorter. He stood on a tall stall, and called the names out in his squeaky voice. House's roared when they had new students enter into their house, though there was coldness from the other houses when someone was called into Slytherin. Ron watched, watching the fear on the little one's faces when they were put in Slytherin, though they would smile timidly when Draco's party of friends made up for the quietness and yelling their approval. He turned back to Hermione who had not moved from her book.

“Moni, it’s the welcome feast. Put it away.” he hissed to her as McGonagall stood to give her first speech as Head. Hermione gave him a look, before putting the book down and looking towards the front.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. It is good to see so many familiar faces as well as the new ones. Last year was a hard year for everyone, but now it is time to move on. Move pass the war and moved back to being the children that you are. We are here to learn and to be taught, to learn to move past our differences and see people for who they are, not for who their families may have been.” she spoke over the top of them, she could see a few looks being shot across between the house tables. “Now let’s eat.”

The food appeared across the tables, and chatter soon arose from the tables as the older students went back to the usual way, easily talking to the others on their table. The topic of the fighting was glossed over as people talked. The atmosphere was almost as if the war had not happened, though their where missing people that would bring the point home more than once. Ron leant back on the chair and smiled happy with his fill of roast beef, he could not wait for the pudding. He could hear Hermione talking to the new pupils about the house elves and how they were to be respected. He could feel it just being like the old days.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven.

Lessons soon started, the teachers moving quickly to get themselves back to normal. Providing some stability for the students, who they knew would be finding trials outside the school. Ron groaned as they had Potions again, he decided it did not matter the teacher, he just did not get on with it. Yawning he was looking at the board, which some potion was being explained, though his looked more blue than it was meant to, especially as it was meant to be yellow. He tried looking at Hermione's but she just glared at him and whispered for him to do it himself.

“Turn it anticlockwise once and then add the leaves.” Came a whisper from behind him as Draco crossed the classroom to talk to the teacher. He sat up and did as he was told, and it became the right colour, he sent the blonde a small smile but was careful not to let anyone on his table see. Turning back to his potion he paid attention to the rest of the orders on the board, and his potion turned out right at the end of class.

“How did you do it?” Harry asked as his potion was a murky yellow, that smelt faintly of Korma curry. The Professor took it and gave him a polite smile before no-doubt giving him a fitting grade. Ron shrugged.

“I think I did something wrong, I wasn't paying attention and it turned out well. First time for everything.” he handed his own in before walking back to his desks, putting his books in his bag, a note slid across his book, which he hide to read later. He had come to recognize the blonde’s handwriting, as much as he was sure Draco had come to recognize his scribble. Once Hermione had gathered her things together the trio headed to the great hall, they sat down and the lunch appeared in front of them. Ron gazed at Hermione who was picking at a sandwich as she had her nose in a book again, he shifted and looked at his own plate, she must still be angry with him.

Hermione put her book down and sighed looking at the red head. She loved him she was sure of that, but they had come to the decision that what they had during the war was fleeting and would never last the long hall. She had enjoyed it and would never want to forget that Ron had been her first. Reaching over the table she put her hand on his, watching that bright smile light up his face.

“I'm just being my usual self Ronald. No need to be so sad about it.” she said almost sharply, trying to get him out of the funk that he seemed to be slipping into. The red head nodded, and went to eating lunch as ravenously as he had been the years before. Shaking her head at him, she let a smile grace her lips before turning back to her book. Harry also had his head in his books, though not in the way Hermione was. His was in the working out when he could do his try outs for the Quidditch team, the vote had already made him the captain again so it was up to him to sort it all out. He had already had some interest in the team already. In fact it was every time he entered the common room someone was there to ask about getting on the team.

“This Saturday.” he finally said as he sat up straight. Realising all the people around him where staring at him. “Tryouts. I just need to ask Professor Lupin.”

“I keep forgetting he is our head of the house now.” Ron mumbled through his cup of juice. Harry smirked at him as he saw some drop onto his robes.

“I'm going to see if I can find him, I'm guessing he's taking Padfoot for a walk as he's not at the table.” Harry got up and stretched. “Coming?” he gestured to Ron who shook his head.

“I got to finish my charms homework.” Ron lied. He took the glower that Hermione sent his way, and Harry's laugh.

“Well I'll see you later.” the black haired boy said as he left to find Remus. Ron stuffed one last sandwich in his mouth before standing up.

“Going to library.” he grunted out as he grabbed all his things and hurried out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes before grinned widely as Ginny came to sit with her.

Ron moved through he corridors, heading to the dorm, pulling out the letter to read it.

Ron,

How is it going?

I know that Potter seems intent on making sure people know I'm the enemy, but it helps that you do not think that. My Father is doing his community service helping out in the library of the Ministry, most are saying it’s an easy get off, but he comes back home and his hair is almost black some nights.  
About my mother putting pressure on me to get a partner, thank you for telling me to tell her to back off, well in nicer words, she understands that the extra pressure is never good on me, or my grades.  
You still wanting to become an Auror? I could tutor you in Potions if you wanted; you have some skill their just need to pay more attention.

Anyway, send a note back soon.

Draco.

Ron smiled a little before pressing his wand to the note and burning it. It was not that he did not want to keep the note; it was just easier than to explain why he had been talking to 'the Ferret'. He moved into the library and found a quiet corner, pulling out a small piece of parchment and started to write back.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX++X+X+X+

Saturday came around with fairly good weather for the Quidditch trials. Harry was shoving his breakfast as quickly as he could, so he could get on the field before anyone approached him about the trails. The amount of people trying to bribe him or flirt to get on the team was becoming stupid. He saw the other Gryffindor’s start to file into the great hall, so he took off, heading for the changing rooms, ignoring all the shouts for his attention.  
Sitting back with his head against one of the coolest walls, he took a few moments to be alone before he smirked hearing some of his team coming into the place. Ginny was chatting happily about something with Ron, who grunted now and then to sound like he was listening.

“I tell you, that boy is flying better this year.” she said as she stopped, smiled at Harry before going to get changed into her kit. Ron shook his head.

“Who is flying better?” Harry asked.

“No bloody idea.” grunted Ron, “When the word gorgeous and boy come out of her mouth in a sentence I tend to turn off.”

Harry laughed at Ron before turning to actually get ready for the trails, his eyes moving of their own accord to glance over at Ron changing next to him, his heart skipped a beat. Was that a hole in his boxers, his skin was that pale all over then. Harry could not stop himself smirking as he glimpsed the smooth skin of Ron's ass through a whole in his boxers. Seeing the red head turning he quickly took his glasses off and pretended to clean them.

“Shouldn't you be annoyed at her and mentioning gorgeous boys anyway?” Ron said as he pulled his shirt over his head, giving Harry a show of his taut stomach muscles and pleasure trail leading down to those very warn and tight boxers. Harry coughed and turned to grab his own t-shirt, hiding his interest.

“We moved on mate.” he adjusted his glasses as he tried to calm himself down. Snape in a pink tutu, Snape in a pink tutu. Once he calmed down enough to talk he yanked his trousers on. “We love each other, just not in that way.”

Ron nodded as he pulled his hat on and stretched. “Well at least I don’t have to watch you two snogging, was getting bloody boring”

With that Ron turned leaving the room, grasping his old broom with him, Harry watched that ass go, his mouth slightly open.

“You’re going to catch something.” came Ginny's voice as she walked in, tying her hair back in a ponytail, a knowing smirk on her face. Harry shook himself harshly before opening his mouth to reply, but the female had already left the door swinging shut behind her. Harry heard the rest of his team coming into the changing rooms, he quickly changed before rushing out before they could catch him.

Slytherin also had their trails today, they had not planned it, but they had just ended up that way. Draco walked out with some of the remainder of the team from the years before, contrary to belief he did have talent, but back in second year, the Slytherin team was ruled by bribery and brutality. He walked his team passed the Gryffindor’s' trail group, glancing over he saw a couple of younger boys crash into each other. He could not help the small chuckle that slipped out.

“What you looking at Malfoy?” came Potter’s rather annoying voice. Draco turned back to face the boy, his blond hair flopping into his eyes.

“Nothing I haven't seen before.” He replied sneering, glaring back at the boy that lived. He scanned the crowd, seeing all of the team where stood behind Potter glaring as well, he saw one person who was not glaring. Ron, who gave him a sorry look. The blond almost smiled at him, but knew that though it would annoy Harry it would cause the red head aggravation. Seeing the stand-off that was about to happen, Draco shook his head and turned, holding his head up high he walked away, heading back to his team.

“‘bout time.” groaned Blaise as he leant on his broom.

“Gryffindor’s” replied Draco, that one word explained everything. The war may be over but the aftermath was far from smooth, the first months had shown how life was going to be from now on. The battle lines had been burnt into the ground, Draco on one side and Harry on the other. Coming out of his thoughts he looked at the children that where going to be trying out, trying to suppress a groan.

Once Malfoy had moved on, Harry moved back to his trails, he glanced up watching two, trying out to be new beaters for the team, his eyes kept moving of their own accord to the red head soaring above him. He kept pulling himself back to watch the kids trying, he tried to concentrate, he looked at them, they were brothers, a year apart from one another. They worked well when they were not arguing, he wondered if he could get the Weasley twins to come in and give them some pointers. He called them to sit to one side before calling the next group in, the Chasers, his heart lightened, it was the last group of the day.

He turned to ask Hermione the time, but she had that disturb me and die look on her face as she scribbled into one of her note books, blinking he turned back before motioning for the Chasers to start their try out, hours seemed to drag by before he finally whistled loudly.

“Okay that is it for now.” he yelled waiting for everyone to land and gather round. “I shall talk to my other team mates and consider the team.” he finished as he stretched; he watched the group rush off towards the changing rooms so they could enjoy the rest of their day. Harry started to collect the quaffle, while Ginny flew around to get the bludgers back to their case. He could hear something at the edge of his hearing, turning he saw Ron marching towards a group that had gathered at the edge of the field.

“What the hell is going on here?” yelled Ron as he waded into the middle of the group, pulling a Hufflepuff boy off a young Slytherin. He glared around at the group, which seemed to be a mixture of Gryffindor’s, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. “Well?” he growled.

“He called Malfoy a hero” someone finally piped up.

“We all know that Harry is. Not Malfoy, he did nothing in the war” one of the older students said.

“No, Draco helped” the young Slytherin spoke out. Ron had to admit that this boy had balls. Ron nodded slightly at him before turning to the group.

“Yes he did, in the balance of it all Draco did help.” he said softly before turning to the group before him. “Five points from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.”

Whys and whats chorused from the crowed as Ron started to walk away, the red head span around on his heel.

“Well let’s see, a group of 3rd years picking on and beating up one first year. You do the math.” he snapped. “Now the lot of you inside before I take more points.”

He stood watching as the group moved inside, the young Slytherin gave a small thank you before he too ran inside, keeping his distance from the others, finding a group of his own house to mingle with. The red head closed his eyes, jumping at the hand clapping on his shoulder.

“You did great Ron.” smiled his best friend. Harry grinned at him, Ron could not stop his cheeks pinking, he gave a smile back before following Harry inside.

“Where's Hermione?” he questioned, glancing around them. Harry motioned back to the field.

“She said she would meet us back in the common room, if she can drag herself away from her book” the black haired boy replied as they headed inside. Ron nodded and walked inside, he could not wait to be out of these clothes and maybe he'll head for a nice long bath later.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Ron groaned as he relaxed into the warm water of the bath, he had slipped out of the common room, leaving Harry telling one of the stories from the battles to the house, while he snuck off to the prefect’s bathroom. Taking a breath he ducked under the water, staying there for a few moments. No arguing, not sniping, just the sound of the water swirling around him, when the burning in his lungs became too much he surfaced, pushing the wet hair from his eyes. He let out a long breath before leaning back against the cool porcelain of the bath. Letting his eyes drift shut he relaxed, letting the water do its magic. Moments later he heard the door open, Ron watched as blond hair came through the door followed by the pale skinned form of Draco.

Draco closed the door before realising that he could hear the water running, he turned and locked eyes with Ron.

“Oh. I didn't know it was in use.” he said before putting his things down, taking his cloak off, hiding the smirk as he watched the blush travel up Ron's cheeks and ears. Draco kept undressing, obviously not fazed by the other boys presents. He slipped into the water. “Don't mind, do you? It’s been a long day.”

Ron just squeaked as he shook his head to say that he did not mind. The red head's heart was pounding so loudly he expected it to burst out of his chest as he watched the pale skin disappearing into the water.

“I'm not going to jump you” purred Draco as he watched Ron's reaction. “Unless you want me to.” he leant back relaxing. Ron's mind shouted at him to say yes, he wanted very much for Draco to jump him, but all he did was giggle nervously.

“In your dreams maybe.” he said with no real conviction. He saw the smirk play across Draco's face.

“Oh I have many dreams’ Weasley. I am sure you would enjoy them.”

Ron chuckled but blushed harder, but forced himself to relax back into the water. Once the awkwardness from the moment was lifted, the two boys sat comfortably just talking about random topics that normal eighteen year old wizards would talk about.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+

Harry looked up from his potions homework to look at Hermione as she slammed a few books down on the desk, causing a dust cloud to appear.

“Herms?” He ventured carefully, watching as her eyes turned to him, filled with impatience.

“I am not doing your essay for you.” she answered without him even opening his mouth. Harry frowned at her before shaking his head.

“Wasn't going to ask that.” he said slowly, waiting for her to stop glaring at him. He watched the brown eyes soften slightly as she sat down.

“Then what is it Harry?” she sighed, he reached over to turn the spins of the book towards him so he could read them.

“What has got you working like this, and has you so wound up?” he said carefully, careful not to make her snap at him again. Hermione looked at him before realising that he was genuinely worried about her. She took a breath before leaning back.

“Well as the teachers said I can already pass my NEWTs. I asked for extra assignments to keep me busy.” she explained. Harry looked at her incredulously; she was doing her essays as well as this extra stuff.

“So what have they got you doing?” he asked slowly, trying to ignore the frustrated look she was shooting him.

“Divination” she answered frustrated. “They gave me a prophecy to look into, and see if it was truly a true prediction, a coincidence and if Divination actually holds up to any investigation.”

“They are making you do Divination, you walked out of that lesson, you hate it. Who gave it to you?” Harry asked, frowning at her.

“Professor McGonagall” she answered impatiently. “It’s to work on my weakness to become stronger in all areas”

Harry just nodded not really understanding why she needed to be stronger on all things, but he supposed it would be her way of proving once and for all that Divination was not something you should put your trust in.

“So what's the prophecy they got you looking at?” he asked peering over at her notes. Hermione looked at him, moving her notes out of his view; she took a moment before burying her notes into a book.

“Yours.” she mumbled as she started to jot things down. Harry blinked before chuckling.

“But that one’s come true. You know couple of months ago.”

Hermione made an impatient noise. “The rest of it harry, which isn't working out. Now let me work.”

With those last four words Harry knew not to bother her any more. He signed looking at his own work, before wondering what she meant about the rest of it, it had smashed before he had been able to hear it all. He tried to concentrate on his work before leaning back, he wondered if he could get Padfoot to help.

“Do it yourself Harry.” came Hermione's voice as she glanced over a book at him, the black haired boy hated how she could do that, he gave her an annoyed look before settling down back to work.

+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X

“And then he fell back into the swimming pool.” chuckled Draco, watching the red head across from him laugh loudly, that delightful pink flush across his cheeks. Draco decided there and then that this Weasley was going to be his, coming out of his thoughts he had to stop the gasp coming out of his throat. Ron had chosen that moment to stand up, the water droplets dripping down his slender body. Gone was the lankiness of the years before, the red head was still so slender but had muscles.

Ron blushed as he realised Draco was staring at him.

“See something you like?” he asked with more confidence than he actually had, making a noise in the back of his throat when the blonde was beside him within seconds. Ice blue eyes running over Ron's pale freckled skin. Draco had grown in the year before and was a couple of inches taller than Ron.

“Oh very much.” the breath ghosted over Ron's lips before they were captured. Ron gasped at the sensation; he leant closer, letting Draco into his mouth. Hands ran down his back, pulling him flush against the hard body.

“Oh Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy kissing in a tree.” came a female voice, the boys shot backwards. Ron went redder than his hair.

“Fuck off Myrtle.” he snarled clambering out of the bath to his towel.

“Oh that's not nice.” she pouted.

“Neither is spying, so I suggest you leave” said Draco. “And One word to anyone about this and I will tell McGonagall about your spying in the bathroom.” he carried on coolly; he watched the spectre gasp before disappearing with a wail. The blond moved over to Ron who was still flustered, and trying to dry him off with a very old washed out towel. The red head was muttering under his breath as he rubbed his skin, swearing as the towel started to disintegrated as he used it, throwing it down he jumped as a black fluffy towel was placed around his shoulders.

“Calm down Weasley, she won’t tell anyone.”

Ron rounded on Draco using the towel to cover his manhood.

“She'll tell Harry” he said but he didn't regret the kiss, in fact he wanted to repeat it. Draco pushed some of Ron's hair back from his face.

“She won’t tell.” he reassured him, ghosting a light kiss across Ron's lips. “Keep the towel, you need it.” Draco pulled back, turning to get himself dry and changed.

Ron turned fumbling with the towel as he tried to rescue his clothes from getting too wet from his old towel. Draco smirked as he turned seeing the fumble.

“Nice Arse.” he whispered into the red heads ear before leaving. Ron blushed harder before smiling a little, even if the blond was lying. It was nice when someone actually complemented him. He changed before heading back to the common room.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine

Harry's pulse was racing as he stepped toe to toe with the flaxen haired youth, his eyes nearly burning through his glasses at him.

“Get out of my way Malfoy.” snarled Harry his hand resting on his wand as he pulled himself to the same height as the blond.

“Potter, there is a whole other side of this path” sneered Draco. “Or are those glasses making you blind as well as stupid.”

The black haired man's hand tightened into a fist as he leant close. “At least I'm not a traitor.”

Draco's muscles tensed as he glared. “That argument is getting old.” he retorted before shoving past Harry, his group of friends following behind him.

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she looked down at the courtyard, the battle that had lost her some of her closest friends was meant to bring the end to the arguing between the houses but it had only made things worse. It was not just staying between Gryffindor and Slytherin, it was spreading to among the other houses, class mates where arguing over the slightest details about the war. The whole school was fighting over Harry and Draco, and the ones that wanted to stay out of it where getting attacked from both sides. She looked up at Albus Dumbledore's painting, looking into those twinkling blue eyes.  
“Seems you were wrong on the prophecy” she accused slightly, moving to her desk, Fawkes stayed in his usual place beside it looking at it.

“I doubt I was completely wrong” came the reply. “Just maybe misread it.”

The Witch shook her head. “Never one to make sense Albus, even in watercolour.” she sighed. Albus chuckled before going back to reading the book he had been painted with. Minerva sat at her desk and started to read her post, finding a few parent letters that needed to be addressed.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Sirius was bored, laying back on the bed in the guest room in Hogwarts. He and Remus had finally gotten together again a few days after he had come through the veil, the order had spirited him away when he had appeared before any of the other Auror's had seen him, he had been in bed for days in Kingsley's house as the man was still sorting out the school. Tonks had been one of the first that managed to come and see him, and explained what was going to happen and how it was going to happen. This lead to Remus being put in the room, and Tonks locking the door until she heard some noises that lead her to put a silencing charm over the room after yelling that their where children present. Sirius grinned as he remembered his cousin’s words and actions over the time after; he really did owe her a big bag of something. He glanced to the window and sighed, as much as he loved being with Remus, he wanted his freedom. Not from the werewolf, but to actually be able to go out and get the sun on his face without having to check that he is not being watched. The charges had been dropped officially and a new report had gone out to tell of his innocence, but people still saw him as a mass murder, and many would pull their children from the school if they knew he was here. So he stayed as Padfoot and that gave him enough freedom to roam around the school. Though on days that he argued too much with Remus or did something the werewolf classed as 'naughty' he was confined to the room. Getting up he wondered across the room and slumped in the high backed chair hair fanning over the back, a small smile gracing face as he remember why he was currently confined.

“Today we are making healing potion.” stated Remus as he leant against his desk, his thin features alive in the candle light of the room. Flicking his wrist the ingredients started to appear on the board at the front. He walked past Padfoot who was sat beside his desk, resting his hand on the black furred head. “The ingredients are in your pots and the mixture in your books, go ahead.” With that he scratched the ear before heading over to the students that usually needed his help. Padfoot shook his head before stretching and heading off for his own wondering, getting his quota of petting that he got from each class.

The class was quietly doing their work as Padfoot walked around, he growled lightly when he felt a tug on his back, before a few of his hairs being pulled out. Turning he saw James Turner and Jordan Jeckle, a Hufflepuff pairing. He saw Turner drop his fur into the cauldron, Padfoot turned to see where Remus was before he heard Jeckle picking a Ravenclaw to try the mixture on, and move over to the person. Acting quickly Padfoot bound onto the table, his large frame knocking the cauldron over and over Turner. Sirius laughed lightly in his head as he heard the surprised noises from the class.

Turner sat on the floor trying to get the mixture off, his skin starting to turn purple and his hair going a horrid shade of green. Wagging his tale into the mixture he managed to splash some over Jeckle. He had wanted to turn back and laugh loudly, until the loud.

“Padfoot.” Remus had yelled he did not do it often; he pulled Sirius down off the table by his collar and glared at him. “Bed now”

Sirius tried to convey why he had done as he did, but the growl in Remus voice made him sulk off to his bed which was under the desk. Remus watched him go before looking at the boys, checking that they had not been hurt before seeing what had been done.

“James, Jordan, go to the medical wing, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can deal with it. Both of you 8 o'clock detentions tomorrow morning for not doing the potion requested” he said before turning back to his class. “Back to work.” he said calmly, as he moved over the Sirius, looking at him in his basket. “Come”

They walked out of the class over the corridor to the door of the bedroom, he opened the door and pointed. “In.”

Once Sirius was on the other side of the door Remus gave him a stern look. “I know why you did it, but the way you did it could have hurt someone, so you stay there for the rest of the day.” with that he shut the door and locked it.

Sirius looked over at the door and the locking spell that Remus had put on it, he pouted and shifted, he was starting to get bored, soon he found himself flicking through some of Remus' unmarked essays.

+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

“Gryffindor’s should have free reign of the school, all the others should follow us.” one dark haired girl said obviously to her friend glaring at her.

“You're sounding like a pure blood Daisy. That is what Slytherin used to think.” the other girl almost shouted, straitening her robes showing her Ravenclaw colours. “Have you forgotten I am not Gryffindor?”

Daisy glared over at her, not liking being shouted at. “Maybe we should not be friends anymore then Megan. A lowly Ravenclaw.”

“I guess seven years of friendship means nothing to you.” Megan said upset, she turned on her heels and stormed off, holding her tears back. “Stupid Gryffindor.” she yelled as her heels clicked on the stone floor. Ginny watched them go their separate ways, a sad sigh leaving her as she stood up from the bench. Daisy and Megan had met on the first day of school and been best friends ever since and now it was over. Ginny often wondered what was happening in this school, but she had to remind herself it was not just in Hogwarts, it was everywhere. The Daily Prophet reported fighting in wizard pubs and streets. They were not as bad as the fighting from the war, but just as deep cutting, and all over two boys. Draco and Harry, these two where effecting the whole wizarding world. She had seen friendships break as well as families. She headed up the grand stair case, just wanting to curl up in front of the fire with a chocolate frog.

“You're meant to be on my side.” Ginny heard Harry yelling, she came around the corner when another voice replied.

“Well sorry for not shouting abuse at him, I rather liked having a quiet lesson, bloody hell Harry, get over yourself not everyone is going to jump at your command.” Ginny saw the red hair of her brother as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

“I don't expect you to Ron, but at least back me up.” Harry yelled back, Ron shook his head.

“Harry sometimes you need to know when to back down.”

Ginny let out a giggle at that coming from her brother’s mouth, his temper was almost legendary, even in the family. Both boys turned to her.

“Oh don't mind me boys. Keep fighting like everyone else.” She said walking closer, passing them to get to the portrait.

“We weren't arguing.” said Harry moving to follow her.

“We were disagreeing loudly.” smirked Ron, getting a laugh from Harry and Ginny. The redhead female shook her head.

“Okay then, don't disagree so loudly.”

The three headed into the common room, the fire roared happily in the grate. Ron let out a small groan as he slid into one of the warm soft armchairs, his blues eyes looking into the fire. Harry watched the older red head for a few moments, watching the fire dance over his pale skin. He tore his eyes away but found he was looking into Ginny's eyes a knowing smile crossed her face, but before she could say anything.

“I'm going to bed.” Harry rushed out before he walked quickly out of the room. Ron bid good night without moving his gaze, but once he heard the door shut he looked over at Ginny.

“Out with it Squirt.” he asked, the red haired girl moved forwards, perching on the arm of his chair. She pushed her hair out of her eyes as she gathered her for a moment.

“It's all this fighting.” she whispered . “I saw two best friends break up today. It was just over what Harry or Draco said. I know there used to be a small divide but now the war is over I expected...”

“People to get over it.” supplied Ron as he looked at his sister. “I know the feeling. There's a line that has been drawn down the middle of the school, and if you’re in the middle you get hit from both sides. But hey kid, keep your chin up, something will make it better, don't lose hope.”

Ginny smiled hugging herself. “You're such an optimist.”

“Have to be, with all I've seen it’s hard not to try and see a little light in all situations, but this time, it just seems to be hidden. Very well hidden” he said softly before nudging her with his shoulder. “Go on squirt, Bed.” reaching out he started to tickle her sides making her squeal and hurry out of his reach.

“That was mean Ronald.” she giggled before bidding him good night and heading upstairs. Ron watched her go before settling back down in his chair, letting the smile drop from his face as he went into his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sirius clawed up the bed towards the sleeping form of Remus, carefully he leant down, kissing him lightly before leaning back to watch for any reaction. After a few seconds he pouted as there was nothing. Remus was still asleep. Sirius moved slowly to straddle his sleeping lover, his hands wandering down the tawny haired chest, his lips leaving small nips up Remus's jaw. He held onto the yelp as his world tipped and he found himself on his back, with a very much awake Remus looking down at him with bright golden eyes.

“You're awake?” grinned the black haired man cheekily, but stopped as his lips where pulled into a rough kiss, Remus taking dominance with ease as his tongue plundered Sirius' mouth. The black haired man let out a whimper as he surrendered, his fingering carding through the greying hair of his lover.

“You young pup seem to like waking me up.” Remus rumbled, pulling back from the kiss looking into his lovers lust darkened eyes.

“Morning you is the best one to get some extra loving from. And you know how my dreams make me want you all the more.” Sirius's grin was bright, making the age lines on his face disappear. The wolf looking into his lovers eyes.

“I love you so much. You know that right?” Remus said suddenly, stroking over his lovers cheek. Sirius let his grin drop into a more serious smile as he kissed Remus's nose.

“I know Remus, because I love you just as much.”

The wolf inside Remus growled as he captured Sirius in a breath taking kiss, both men trying to put all their feelings into it. Tongues explored familiar territory that never lost its charm, pulling back both men panted.

“Remus, I love when you get all sentimental, but we have some more pressing matters to deal with.” Sirius commented while rocking his hips up. Remus's face split into a wolfish grin as he moved back on his knees.

“I would hold on to something.” he grinned before Sirius's world descended into yells of pleasure and cursing his lover for teasing him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco yawned widely as he stretched, his eyes moved across his dorm to see that most of the beds where still filled, sighing heavily he moved to the bathroom, stepping into the showers. He could not bring himself to drag himself to the prefect’s bathroom. Letting the hot water run over his skin he grinned as he remembered the night before, the feeling of Ron's skin under his hand. He wondered if he could get that timing again, to come in just as the boy was getting changed. He smirked as his eyes slipped closed, he remembered that pale skin, those temping lips, oh he would be tasting those lips again, he promised himself. He could feel his body responding to his minds wondering, opening his eyes he looked down. He was defiantly going to have, to have that friary red head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Gryffindor bedroom, Harry was facing the same problem as Draco, though he was trying to keep his hidden as he was watching his best friend get changed for class. He was staring at the pale skin that was getting covered up by grey.

“Harry.” Ron called waving his hand in front of the green eyes. Harry blinked as he realised he had been caught, he stopped the blush across his nose by taking his glasses off and wiping them. Putting his glasses back on he saw that Ron was completely dressed, well Ron's version of it, shirt untucked, tie halfway down his chest, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and faded grey trousers hanging loose around his hips.

“Yeah?” finally Harry forced himself to answer.

“You going to class in your PJ's.” laughed Ron as he got his cloak on and grabbed his bag. Harry then realised he hadn't got passed getting his uniform onto his bed before he was lost in staring at Ron, and he couldn't start getting changed as his shirt was covering his reaction. He coughed to clear his throat.

“You go down to breakfast. See if you can get Hermione from her books for an hour.” he covered himself, while running a hand through his unruly hair. Ron paled.

“Hermione? From her books? You want me to end up jinxed or worse?”

Harry smirked. “Go be a man” he looked down pretending to be sorting his uniform out.

“I'm happier being a mouse.” he shot back at harry before he headed out of the dorm room, leaving Harry to get ready, he moved down the stairs slowly, spying Hermione using one of the tables, a book in front of her but everything else in a bag. “Right, Hermione away from her books, easy.”

He spotted Ginny by the door and motioned for her to move as he had decided to use the quick way, he shot forwards grabbing the book Hermione was using before belting it out of the portrait hole and down into the grand stair case. Ginny giggled helplessly on the settee as she heard Hermione bluster and grab her bag.

“RONALD WEASLEY.” her shout echoed around the common room before she was after the red head, who was missing steps and shoving over first years, yelling apologize over his shoulder. A couple of paintings shook with laughter as they watched what was going on.

Harry chuckled at hearing Hermione's shout before he took the time to get ready and deal with his little problem.

“RONALD WEASLEY GIVE ME BACK THAT BOOK.” the yell bounced around a corridor as Ron skidded around the corner, stopping short of knocking over a gang of first year Ravenclaws, he yelled a quick sorry, glancing over his shoulder to see where his friend was, he carried on running, trying to find her before he fell over something heavy that whimpered. Ron shook his head and flipped himself onto his back see Padfoot at his feet.

“Oh Merlin, Padfoot you alright?” he hissed moving over to him, he was answered by a very deep growl before the black dog jumped on him, licking him. Ron let out a giggle as he pushed him back. “Padfoot, get off” he choked out as he pushed him off. Padfoot finally got off him and sat on the book that Ron had been carrying. Ron smiled and petted the dog fur as he gathered himself back together, until there was a sharp pain on his ear.

“Ronald.” Hermione's voice came as she started to lift him up by his ear. “Book now.”

Ron tried to look offended while trying to take the pressure off his ear. “What no are you all right? I mean I did just fall.”

“You're talking, you’re fine.” the brown haired girl rushed out, putting her hand out. “Book. Some of us have work to do.”

Ron pulled himself out of her hold. “Yea and some also need a break. Merlin Hermione you'll pass your exams with a flick of your wrist and the work you're doing is extra. You have all year, stop for a few hours.” Ron did not realise that his voice had started to raise or that he had a very determined look on his face. Hermione's face softened as she put a hand on his arm.

“It’s alright, just calm down.” her own anger dropped away as she lead him to a bench and sat down beside him. “I'll rest, if you tell me what is really upsetting you. You and Harry fighting?”

Ron looked down at his shoes and shook his head, taking a breath to calm himself down. “Not just me and 'arry. Its every and Draco-”

“What's he done?” Hermione's eyes darted over her friend looking for where the blonde had hurt him. Ron growled in frustration.

“That's the thing.” he nearly shouted as he stood up. “You automatically think that he's hurt me.”

“He's a Malfoy, of course I do.” shouted Hermione getting to her feet also.

“No Moni. He was cleared, all explained, he hasn't caused any trouble apart from a few fights with Harry.” Ron yelled back. Hermione shook her head before looking into his eyes.

“Then what did he do?”

“He kissed me.” Ron hissed back before realising he had said that, his gaze dropped to the floor, his blush rushing over his nose and to his ears in seconds. The brown haired girl blinked for a few seconds. Neither seeing Padfoot leaving their side and trotting back to Remus' office.

“He didn't force it?” Hermione asked carefully, trying to wrap her head around what her best friend had told her. Ron shook his head, glancing up at her.

“He was really gentle.”

Hermione nodded before drawing him into a hug. Ron had told her a while ago that he was more into men than women. That he did love her, but their relationship was something that he just couldn't carry on with, it didn't feel right to him, or fair on her.

“What was it like?” she blurted out, flushing slightly. Ron shifted.

“It was nice.” he whispered.

“Then Ronald.” she said as she pulled back, looking him straight in the eyes. “If you ever need to talk then say so, or steal my book, just don't run as fast.” Ron nodded, giving a small smile as he retrieved the book from the ground and passed it to her. Hermione took it before charming it to A5 size and putting it into her pocket, looping her arm around Ron's. “Now I do believe that it is breakfast.”

The two walked towards the great hall, talking quietly about what had happened to Ron in the prefect’s bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Padfoot trotted into the potions classroom, checking Remus was alone before he jumped onto his desk and changed back into a human.

“Sirius, off my desk.” Remus demanded before seeing the look on his lovers face. “What's the matter pup?”

Sirius blinked and looked at his lover. “I think Harry and Ron might break up.” he said slowly. Remus's face creased into a frown.

“I did not know they were together.” he said before looking at his lover rolling his eyes. “Why would you say that?”

“Because of Draco Malfoy.” Sirius started. “He's staking his claim that he likes Ron, so either Ron with go with him and break Harry's heart. Or He'll choose Harry and Malfoy will be burnt.”

Remus frowned as he sat down at his desk. “Harry's heart, I thought he liked Ginny.”

“Wrong red head. He liked Ron and he's starting to figure it out.” Sirius said as it was obvious.

“How come you're so up on romance?” Remus' rose an eyebrow as he looked at his lover.

“'Cus Harry looks at Ron like James did Lilly.” Sirius said swinging his legs. Remus chuckled as he sat in his chair, his arms on his knees, his eyes drawing into a serious look.

“Well there isn't much we can do. Ron has to choose, just as Harry and Draco have to. We will just have to sit back and be there for the one that gets hurt.” the werewolf said wisely. “No messing with his Sirius, it has its' own path to follow.”

Sirius took a moment before nodding in agreement, he slid off the desk, moving Remus' arms before placing himself firmly in his lap.

“It does not stop me wishing that Harry is the one that does not get hurt.” his eyes drifted up to the sky that Remus had enchanted in the dungeons to mirror the real weather outside, seeing the first flakes of snow starting to drift down.

The Christmas period started at school, creating the usual wonderful feeling that only Hogwarts could. The large grounds feet deep in unspoilt white snow, the school choir could be heard practising their Christmas carols for the concert. Though the decorations and singing helped to lift the spirits of the school there was still an underlying sadness that lingered. Students remembering people that would not be there for the Christmas meal, or the students that had no family left to go home to.

Professor McGonagall was trying her best to make the ones that had to stay at the school for the holiday have a good time, but there was only so much that she could do. Hermione was rushing to get all of her things together, the memory charm had been reversed on her parents. It had taken many months of hard work and now the Granger's wanted desperately to see their daughter. The Weasley's were also given orders to be getting to the burrow for Christmas, Mrs Weasley was invited everyone over to theirs for a proper Christmas. Harry had received no letter from the Dursley’s to say that they wanted him back for Christmas, or that they even knew he was alive, though Dudley had sent him a Christmas card. He had Remus and Sirius to go home with.

The youngest Weasley boy stood on the platform, pulling the sleeves on his ragged red jumper over his cold hands. Hermione was stood next to him as they waited for the Hogwarts express to arrive. Ginny had wondered off a few seconds before to say goodbye to some of her friends. Ron stood on his tiptoes to look around the crowd.

“You'd think the git would come and say goodbye.” he grumbled as he looked for familiar messy black hair.

“I'm sure he'll come in a while, he's probably talking to Seamus. You know how they are about that muggle football.” Hermione reasoned as she looked the other way for some of her friends, waving at Luna as she walked over to Neville’s carriage.

“Suppose.” mumbled the red head as he turned, felling a hand in his own, he glanced down to see a pale hand before a neatly wrapped blue box was pressed into his palm. Ron looked up to find the owner of the hand but he had disappeared. Ron turned his gaze to the box and stared at it.

“What's that?” Hermione asked pulling Ron away from his thought. He shrugged.

“No idea, someone just put it into my hand.” he explained as he lifted it to his ear and rattled it.

“Well open it.” the brown haired girl urged excitedly. Ron shook his head.

“It’s probably some kind of prank.” he said, but his fingers where peeling away at one of the corners, the paper changed colour and a message started to appear on it.

“No. Not until Christmas day, or naughty boys will get a lump of coal.” Ron blinked. “Now I'm worried.” he said as he pulled his back around to put it inside. The witch beside him rolled her eyes, glancing back at him smiling.

“Well how about you do it alone. Then if it is a prank no-one will see and you can deal with it, or just send a message to me.” she advised smartly. Ron nodded his stomach swirled with apprehension and excitement of what could be in the box.

“HEY” made him jerk up to glare at his best friend.

“Don't do that.” gasped Ron, placing a hand on his chest, the hand held the box in his fingers. Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at it.

“Who's that from?” Harry said as he fiddled with something in his own pocket.

“It’s from an admirer.” interjected Hermione as she grinned. Harry plastered a grin across his lip but his eyes screamed that he hoped it wasn't.  
“  
“Well you have fun with that” grinned Harry. “I have to say my goodbyes, but I'll be seeing you Christmas day, your mom's invited Sirius and Remus over for Christmas dinner.”

Ron grinned widely. “Brilliant. I won’t be stuck with my brothers and Fleur.” his voice dropped on Fleur, dislike running through it. Hermione chuckled and nudged him.

“I thought you liked her.”

“I did when she was not my sister-in-law. She treats me a little kid.” he huffed at her as he pulled his bag more securely on his shoulder and slipping the box inside, he could see the steam of the Hogwarts express approaching. Harry looked sad before pulling Hermione into a hug.

“Have a brilliant Christmas Mione. Don't work too hard.” he teased, the brown haired witch huffed acting offended.

“I've actually left my books here. I can't wait to see my parent’s again.” the smile she wore, lit up the entire of her face as she climbed up into the carriage. Ron looked at Harry before they hugged each other.

“See you in a week or so mate.” grinned the ginger boy as he slapped Harry on the back. The other boy stepped back and grinned up the few inches difference in height.

“See you soon.” he waved as Ron got onto the train, soon the platform emptied onto the train, save a few students who were waving goodbye to their friends. Ginny lent out the window and waved at Harry once she had come into Ron and Hermione's carriage. The ginger woman sat down, a smile on her lips as Luna and Neville where snuggling on the seat opposite her, but her dark mood still seemed to hang around her.

“What is the matter?” Luna's voice drifted across the space, she had leant forwards from Neville's arms and was looking at Ginny. Ginny jumped as she hadn't realised Luna had moved. She sighed.

“The fighting.” she explained. “Even at Christmas it’s still goes on. There's a group of year one Hufflepuffs arguing over Draco and Harry.”

Luna patted her knee. “The pixies are bright. It will be alright.” she said in her usual way, but it raised a smile from the younger ginger, and the rest of the journey was passed in comfortable silence with the occasional flutter of conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Burrow was filled to the rafters on Christmas day. All of the Weasley’s where there. Charley had come over with his latest boyfriend Forest, who was a wizard from South Africa. Bill was with his wife, Percy had arrived with Oliver Wood. Fred and George was making their presence known with their old jokes and merry making. Ginny was chatting to Hermione who was there with her parents, who had been talked into seeing a Wizard Christmas. Ron was playing wizard chest with Sirius while Harry and Remus watched on.

There was noises come out the kitchen that made many people wary to go in, only witches where allowed into the room with Molly Weasley's insistent apart from Sirius, who had been given permission, earning him the name Sirilina for a few hours.

The wondrous smells soon became too much for Ron who wondered over, peaking into the kitchen, he even got through the door and manage to nick some meat before Molly yelled and sent him out with a solid smack across his backside.

“That is enough, all of you out, yes Ginny you can go to.” she shouted, she smiled at Mrs Granger. “Now dear, you want to know how to cook with magic”

Mrs Granger smiled weakly and followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen. Mr Weasley was in deep conversation with Mr Weasley about muggle items, they had stopped at Molly's outburst before Arthur led them outside into the garage. Fred and George cheered Ron once Molly was gone.

“Well done little brother.” they cheered together. Ron bowed before he moved for the door. Hermione looked confused before Ginny stood and smiled.

“Every year we run a book on who can get into the kitchen and steal something from mom while cooking. You can't do it while invited in or helping out. This is the first year that anyone has managed to get anything out of there.” she explained. “Bill was the closest one year, he managed to get some carrot, but mom was there and-”

Bill coughed “the rest does not to be told. Now shall we do as she asked”

The lounge all filed out into the garden, the twins ran off and came back with some brooms and some qudditch things. After a little arguing over who played what, they picked their teams and took to the skies, Remus was ref, while Sirius sat down reading up his magic, he'd become rusty while in prison so he was reading some of the old school books. They played for hours until Mrs Granger came out of the kitchen smiling.

“Dinner is ready.” she called up, still a little amazed at the brooms, they all landed almost at once and rushed inside to get washed up. Harry was the first to come into the kitchen, the usual dining table had been stretched out to make space for the extra guests and it was laden with food of all kinds savoury and sweet, in the middle was the largest Turkey that Harry had ever seen with an abnormal amount of legs, he soon had a queue behind him so he rushed to his usual seat, Ginny one side with Hermione, Ron the other side next to Charley. Once Molly had stood up and said her thanks to the family for being there, and everyone had thanked her for cooking. Arthur poured her a large glass of wine, that first sip was the signal to start, everyone dug into the food filling their plates.

Once dinner was over and Mr Weasley rallied Remus and Bill into helping him clean the table, he ushered his wife off to the lounge to relax. The older Weasley’s and partners took a trip to the local pub to get a drink, even the Grangers tagged along feeling more comfortable and confident with their new friends. Ginny talked Harry into walking with her into the forest to enjoy the snow, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

“Come on Ron, you have to open it now.” The witch whispered to the ginger as they sat in the living room, hinting for them to move upstairs. Ron rolled his eyes and moved for the stairs, heading to his room, knowing Hermione was following him.

“You're more excited than I am.” he said pushing his door open and stepping over a pile of clothes. “I thought you here only here in case it’s a joke.”

“Yes well that's what I am here for.” she grinned as she moved into his room. “And seeing as you are just as eager to find out.” she pointed to the box on the bed. Ron frowned as he looked at it.

“No it was in my draw.” he pulled it out and showed her. Hermione picked up the one of the bed and looked at it.

“This says Ron to.” she said and frowned. “I did some research on these, they are given my secret admirers, usually with some clue inside and a present.”

Ron chuckled. “Well be ready to clean up some kind of smelly goo. Secret admirer” he scoffed and sat on the bed, he picked up the one that had been given to him on the train platform and tugged at the paper, flinching when snow flew up and into his face.

“Oh Ron.” Hermione gasped as she got to see what was inside first. Ron slipped his fingers inside and pulled out a silver chain, the pendent was a green emerald kind of stone. He blinked as he held it up to the light.

“It’s gorgeous.” the witch whispered.

“It looks expensive.” he finally managed to find his voice, he frantically started to turn the box and necklace looking for a name. “Who and would give me this?”

Hermione shook her head and shrugged before passing him the other box. Ron was still staring at the green necklace, he pulled his gaze away to the other box, reading the words.

“Different handwriting.” he mumbled opening it, flinching once more as snow came flying out. This time he recovered quicker and looked inside, he pulled out another necklace, this time the pendent was a red ruby kind of stone. He stared at the both, he was at a loss to do. He had never had an admirer before, sure there had been Lavender Brown, but this was different. Hermione could see the struggle in his eyes and took the necklaces off him, taking the stone off one and sliding it onto the same necklace as the red one, before she put it around his neck.

“Yes you have to wear them, they are gorgeous and having them both on one chain means no decision has been made.” she cut him off and smiled as his fingers moved over to stroke over the stone. Ron looked down at the stones, something flashed inside them but it had been too quick for him to see.

“Do you have a clue who?” he said as he glanced up to her pleadingly, groaning as she shook her head.

“Even if I did I would not tell.”

“I know I know, I have to figure it out myself.” he flopped onto the bed, the jewellery warm on his chest as he tried to think.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The New Year term started, everyone was happily running to the friends they had missed over the holiday, Draco moved smoothly into the platform, his mother behind him, a real smile on her face. Draco had to admit they had had a good Christmas, one filled with laughter and family, Sissy had even talked Sirius into coming over for a drink or two, even though Sirius had still been very weary of Lucius, but giving them both their dues they tried to get along. Narcissa looked around dearly wishing she knew someone to chat to , her husband had not come because he had hoped being alone his wife could have a chance at making some friends.

“Narcissa” came a call, she turned her head to see Mrs Weasley, she thought for a moment for her name.

“Hello Molly.” she smiled lightly in greeting, she was beautiful when she smiled, and the look as if she had something smelly under her nose was gone. Molly blinked lightly at the nice greeting. “Nice Christmas?”

Molly gave her a wide friendly grin. “Oh it was wonderful, full house you know”

Narcissa smiled and nodded, “ Yes we had our family over, it was pleasant to be able to have a happy Christmas, maybe we should try and get together next year”

“That would be wonderful.” Molly smiled softly before looking at the train. “Oh it’s about to leave. Where are my two?”

Mrs Malfoy smiled fondly at the red haired woman as she looked for her children. She turned to look for her own blonde haired child, spotting him talking to some friends. She waved him over, ignoring the usual social bonds she had been brought up with that helped her to be still and quiet.

“Yes Mom.” Draco drawled so much like his father.

“The trains about to leave, now on you get. Have a good term and be good.” she ruffled his hair, loving the feel of the soft strands before kissing his forehead. She glanced around before pulling him into a quick hug. “I love you.” she whispered into his ear.

“I love you.” returned Draco quietly as he left, heading onto the train, turning back once on board to see his mother and Mrs Weasley chatting, Maybe this term would be better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

How wrong could Draco have been, instead of better it was so much worse. The stress of exams and broken romances caused more friction, and now it wasn't even Draco or Harry doing anything. Though those two not talking did not help, they ignored each other, but them doing this lead to more people taking sides. Ron sighed as he lay on his back in the door, he heard Seamus and Dean arguing with Neville.

“Bu...but... he hasn't hurt me this term, that was all I said.” stuttered Neville, he could never hold a grudge long, the only one he had kept had been against Bella Lestrange, he had been able to lay that one to rest when she had been killed.

“Aye, but don’t make him a saint now does it?” argued Seamus his accent heavy. “He's a bastard through and-”

“Shut up.” rumbled Ron as he sat up on his bed, his hair ruffled and down around his back “If you are going to bloody argue, do it out there like everyone bloody else.”

Seamus opened his mouth but the really pissed off look in Ron's eyes made him stop. “Alright mate.”

The three left the room, leaving Ron to flop back, his eyes drifted shut but opened again when he felt a weight next to him. Harry's green eyes looked down at him in concern.

“What's the matter?” he asked, Ron shook his head and rolled over sighing deeply.

“Nothing that you can solve unless you and Draco kiss and make up.” he joked humorously and closed his eyes again.

“Draco's not who I would like to kiss” Harry mumbled, Ron grunted but didn't move, until he was pulled backwards slightly and lips where pushed against his, his eyes sprang open. Harry moved back cleaning his glasses.

“Sorry.” the black haired teen mumbled as he looked at his best friend. Ron sat up slowly and stopped his friend from getting up.

“Try again.” he whispered, Harry did not need to be told twice, in seconds he had claimed the red heads lips.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione growled as she pushed her bushy hair back from her face. Divination was completely useless, nothing came true, well okay a few things did but they were all flukes. I mean who would have predicted the Great Francis Flasher giving birth to twins, one being evil. She sighed and now she was studying Harry’s prophecy, the one about one of them living and dying. She moved and stretched her back, as the glass prophecy had been broken she was dealing with the original scripts that had been put down. She turned the page before finding the next page bent and folded. She pulled it open to read it.

Sicut enim vas hominis de sanguine Veneficus  
rufus crinis.

Hermione quickly looked up her Latin translation book, a witch of red hair having a baby. Well that was Lilly Potter. Shaking her head she read on doing a quick translation as she glanced down the rest of the script. Well the baby was Harry, and he was supposed to bring the house's together. Hermione grunted loudly and threw the script she had found onto the pile.

“Not right.” she mumbled as she neatened her notes up, as she wrote them up something was niggling at her, she moved the script to another pile, she would have another look in a while.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron smiled widely panting as he pulled away from Harry, both of them where panting loudly, lips flushed from the passionate kissing they had been doing. Harry pushed some hair away from Ron's green eyes.  
“Do you remember last year?” Harry suddenly asked, Ron shifted and laughed.

“Hard to forget mate.” Ron replied frowning. “Which part?

“When we were camping, you remember us saying if we ever lasted another year we would sleep together, if we had not found someone else?”

Ron blushed bright red, he had remembered that night, how could he have forgotten, they had truly been scared of dying, not seeing more than a few days ahead.

“Do you think, we could still go with that, last days of school?” Harry said hopefully but carefully, Ron thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly.

“For the experience.” he said softly. Harry grinned before he got up.

“A great experience.” He headed back to his own bed. Ron smiled before rolling over onto his side, his hand moving to rest of the necklaces around his neck, both still warm to his touch. He was still no closer to figuring out who had given them to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall sat in the staff room, she was looking around at all the teachers who were chatting away in front of her, and even they squabbled among themselves. She sighed before looking at the one person who was sat quietly. Remus was sat to the side, it had been a full moon a couple of days but he did not look too bad, he looked better than usual, though Minerva believed that was something to do with the large black dog flat out asleep across his feet. She gave the teachers one more moment to talk before she stood, clapping her hands for quiet.

“Now I have brought you here to discuss the unease that is running through this school. I had hoped that Christmas would ease the feelings but nothing is helping. The school is divided and nothing seems to be able to heal the rifts.” She stopped to let the whispering teachers have their moment. “We need to try and do something either way. I have a proposal, to get the children to work together.”

“Is it to tie Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy together until they make nice?” came a call from the back. Professor McGonagall believed that it was Professor Sprout but could not have been sure.

“No.” she said firmly. “It is to be something fun. To have a party or throw a party as they say. Each year have a classroom each and between them they decorate, order food and work on the music. They argue they get nothing done and it will be a very boring party.” she explained. ”Everyone is invited to the parties and only don’t go if they truly don’t want to go, and yes year sevens can have alcohol as they are over 18”

The chatting started up again as the teachers talked to the others about the idea, some seeing the merits others not all that enthused. Hagrid was grinning widely as he sat back in his chair. McGonagall cleared her throat again to get their attention.

“Each of your names are in this cup, you will come up and find out which groups you will be working with and then we'll find out what years.” she finished letting the information sink in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ron laughed loudly as he watched Ginny mess around saying about her year’s party, he was leant against a tree in the grounds as he 'read' his potions book, but he was more interest in relaxing in the afternoon sun.

“And then they started to argue over which kind of pink.. God.” Ginny growled sitting down hard on the ground. “What about your party?”

“Ours? Not a clue. I'm staying well out of it. Think most of the boys are, the girls pretty much took over straight away, giving us blokes a few errands or charms to say.” Ron had his eyes partly closed as he turned his face to the sun. Ginny grinned.

“Giving you time to figure out who gave you those?” she said pointing to his neck. He touched them subconsciously and shook his head.

“I have not really thought about it. I wouldn't know where to start, not like I can say. Hey Dean did you give me an admirer Necklace.” Ron snorted.

“So they are male?” She pushed. Ron nodded.

“Handwriting and blue boxes.” he explained as he slumped down. “I should think on it before they lose their magic, just they're meant to give a clue, but green and red means nothing.” he ranted as he picked his book back up, once against starting to stare at the pages blankly. Ginny sat beside him as she read one of her own books for the exams.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The groups had done it, they had pulled themselves together to get some real fun going for their parties. The year eights party was in full swing, they had managed to find common ground and get everything sorted, the room was decorated in all the house colours and the colours for the clothes had been black and white. Neville had managed to talk the teachers into letting Luna come to his party, the concession was that she would not be able to drink. Nevil wore a white shirt and black slacks, while Luna wore a long white gown with some kind of black root vegetable as earrings, they both looked enchanting as they danced around the floor, Neville being the brilliant dancer he had been all those years before, sweeping Luna around with ease.

Harry looked around the crowd as he sipped his beer, straightening his black shirt, he had not been sure about the white trousers, but a dare was a dare, and when it came from Hermione you had to do it. He scanned the dance floor seeing Hermione dancing with Seamus, her black and white spotted dress once more making her the bell of the ball, while the Irish wizard was dressed fully in black. Harry turned when a flash of red caught his eye, he turned to see Ron wondering towards him in Black, well faded black jeans that hung low on his hips, and a black and white t-shirt, once he was close enough Harry handed him a beer.

“Good time?” the black haired teen asked, moving his body to the beat of the new song. Ron grinned widely and nodded.

“So much better than the yule ball, not so formal and if you can't dance you can just move your feet.” he said, a slight slur was already working its way through his voice. Harry was about to reply when he was whisked away onto the dance floor by some girl, leaving Ron to laugh and nearly fall over.

Draco calmly looked over the dancing crowd, he had been dancing for hours, now he was just relaxing in one of the chairs enjoying some of the cocktails that had started to be mixed up, he closed his eyes letting the fruity taste run down his throat when he felt someone hit his foot, he opens them quickly, reaching out to stop the person falling. Once he saw the familiar red head he tugged a little harder making the man fall into his lap.

“Ron. Your drunk.” he teased gently, his arm going around the slender waist. Ron just giggled and blushed.

“Maybe be a little.” he said slurring. Draco could see the glazing in the blue eyes, he stood bringing the red head up with him.

“Come on. Let’s get you some air and water.” said Draco not sure how much alcohol Ron was used to drinking. He lead Ron out of the classroom, through the corridors where a couple where kissing in the darkened alcoves. The flaxen haired boy lead Ron out into the courtyard, the cool air hitting Ron, slowly starting to sober him up, he followed the arms steering him to a bench and sipped the class of water that appeared in his hand.

“Thanks.” he smiled looking up at the dark sky, the stars bright, before moving to look at the full moon. He thought of Padfoot and Mooney running through the forbidden forest together, he caught a faint howl on the wind.

“Last day tomorrow.” sighed Draco, leaning back to look up at the moon as well. “No more Hogwarts.”

Ron nodded, tomorrow would be the clean-up and pack away before leaving in the evening. “I though you hated it here.” commented Ron, glancing at the other boy.

“I didn't hate it. I hated the things I was ordered to do. The fact Dumbledore knew something was wrong and I couldn't tell him.” sighs Draco. “I hated I had to pretend to hate you, knowing that you really hated me back.”

“I don't” exclaimed Ron. ”I don’t hate you now, never really did.”

The two boys looked at one another, differing coloured blue eyes met together before their lips joined, they started slowly, fingers touching hair and shoulders. Draco's pale digits became more daring moving down Ron's back. The Red headed gasped and pulled back.

“I think.” he panted taking a moment to lick his lip. “We should move this elsewhere.”

Draco released the breath he had been holding, he saw the same look in Ron's eyes that he knew was deep inside his own pale eyes. He laced his fingers with Ron's and leading him out of the courtyard, heading down into the Slytherin’s dorm, where with Draco's pull they could be a lone. Soon Mooney’s howls weren’t the only ones that rang through the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The Next morning, Ron groaned as he rolled over into a chest, a very warm solid chest, opening his eyes as he found it was pale. Looking up he saw Draco, last night came back to him and he smiled softly before he lifted his head and saw the time.

“Shit.” he hissed getting up, changing quickly back into his clothes.

“Usually if you're sneaking out without being seen you have to be quiet.” came the amused voice from the bed. Ron glared at Draco.

“Well sorry, never did quiet. I got to go before Harry notices I’m gone.” he hurriedly did his jeans up, Draco's face clouded as he sat up.

“What does it matter if Potter finds you gone?” he sniped. Ron glared at him.

“He's my best friend Draco, he matters as much as you do.” Ron kissed him quickly before he ran out of the door, rushing through the school, it looked like he wasn't the only one doing the walk of shame as he passed a couple of others as he headed to Gryffindor’s common room. He managed to get the lady to open quietly, he slipped into the room, having a very quick shower before heading to his own bed. He closed his eyes as the sun started to rise.

 

Ron didn't have much time to drift off to sleep before he felt an arm sliding around his waist and a heat next to him on the bed. He slid his eyes open slowly to see Harry leaning over him.

“Wake up Ron, it’s the last day and we have the dorm to ourselves.” the black haired male whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows, before leaning down and capturing Ron in a deep kiss. Ron reached up to protest, but it died on his lips as Harrys tongue took control of his mouth, and they were removed completely when Harry rolled to lay on top of him, legs between his own and nipping all the right places on his neck.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The evening came, once more they stood on the platform to go home, this time it was most likely to be for the last time. Teachers waved off students they would never see again, groups of friends hugged their goodbyes. The ones who were coming back got onto the train with very little fuss. Ron weaved through the crowds, he had said goodbye to Harry earlier with a deep kiss and a promise to write and visit when he could. He had come down to the train to see if he could spot the other boy of his dreams, he was so caught up avoiding some first years he walked into that dream.

“It all happened a bit quick didn’t it.” started the blond holding off Ron's words, he could see it in the red heads eyes “I'm in no hurry. I can give you some time to think. Just let me know what you decide.” with that he kissed the red head quickly but deeply, before boarding the train. Ron stood in shock for a moment or two gathering himself, Draco seemed to know exactly what was on his mind. He heard the whistle of the train, turning quickly he grabbed an opened door and jumped in. He finally found a carriage with the usual crew in and sat silently next to the window, his mind going a mile a minute.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summer had been a typical English summer, wet with the occasional sunny day, sunny enough that while working in the garden de-gnoming Ron had ended up with a sunburnt nose. Ron sat on the bed, yesterday had been results day, and how the hell he managed it but he'd actually gotten some good grades, he picked up the letter and glanced down at them as they were stashed on his bedside table.

Potions – Exceeds Expectations  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding  
Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding  
Herbology - Exceeds Expectations  
Transfigurations – Outstanding  
Ancient Ruins – Exceeds Expectations

He got up and wondered over to some of the pictures he had on the wall, Bill in Africa and Charley in Romania, maybe he could talk his parents into letting him travel for a bit before getting a job, he hadn't been feeling well over the past few weeks, maybe even going away would do him some goods. He rubbed his stomach, grimacing at the feeling on his stomach roll at the smell of whatever Mrs Weasley was cooking.

“Not again” he mumbled as he ran to the bathroom, once more on his hands and knees. He was so happy the house was near enough empty this time of day. Ginny would be with Hermione down in the local town somewhere. Mom in the kitchen, he could hear her singing loudly to some cooner on the radio, and Dad would be at work. After he emptied his stomach, he got him himself some water, walking back to his room to get changed, he moved downstairs, seeing two owls next to Errol. One was Harry's new snowy owl who hooted loudly at him and shook her leg, he carefully unwrapped the letter she had attached and she fluttered off, before he turned to the regal dark owl. He reached forwards careful, it looked at Ron before sticking his leg out for Ron to remove the letter before disappearing. Shaking his head the red head moved to the kitchen table yawning.

“Morin'.” He yawned looking at the letters he'd received. Molly turned to look at him

“Afternoon.” she corrected. “You better get your act together Ronald. You'll be starting work soon.”

Ron opened the letter that Harry had sent him, he half listened to his mother ranting in the background as he read about Harry's summer with Remus and Sirius, and how he couldn't wait to see Ron again. He reached over to look at the next letter, he found it was in Draco's hand writing, he read how the blond also missed him. Ron looked down at the two letters, his emotions where everywhere was it possible to love two people the same, he sighed loudly and put his head in his hands. Molly stopped her ranting as she looked at her youngest son.

“Ronald?” she asked gently. “Ron what’s wrong?”

Ron glanced up at her. “I don’t know what to do mum. I don’t want to break anyone’s heart.”

Molly frowned and sat opposite her son. “Honey, have you got someone pregnant?”

“No!” yelled Ron shaking his head. Molly relaxed and reached across the table to take his hand.

“Then honey, you'll have to be more specific.” she said gently. Ron sighed as he looked down at the letters one more, each from a boy he had feelings for and both seemed to like him, he wasn't the one that was supposed to have this kind of trouble.

“I don’t.....I don’t know what to do mom?” he said slowly as he pushed his fingers through his grown locks and looked up at his mom. Molly reached up to brush a strand from his eyes and stroked his cheek. 

“Then tell your dear old mum, maybe she can help.” she said kindly. Ron fiddled with the parchments before taking a breath.

“First off I'm gay.” he blurted. Molly nodded and smiled.

“I know honey, I've known for a long time, but that isn't what is bothering you.”

Ron shook his head and looked down. “If I have two boys...I've had relations with..and both are interested in more.” he rushed, his cheeks and ears nearly glowing in embarrassment. Molly took a while to digest before smiling.

“Well which one do you like more?” she asked slowly. Ron shook her head.

“It's not that simple. I like them both the same and I can't choose because more people will fight.” He exclaimed. Molly frowned and squeezed his hands.

“Honey, who are these boys?”

Ron looked into her eyes. “Harry and Draco.” he swallowed. Molly's eyes widened, it was indeed a hard choice, choose Harry and you had a burned Malfoy, choose Draco he would lose Harry as his best friend. Looking at her son, who was looking at the dining table she took a breath.

“Maybe it would be a good idea for you to go traveling.” She started as she got up, moving to his side of the table. “I know you wanted to ask. Go traveling, come back see who you missed the most.”

Ron looked up at her, she had agreed to him to travel, and he would be away from the constant letters he was getting, he nodded slowly.

“Thanks Mom.” he stood and kissed her cheek before running upstairs, grabbing some parchment. He sat at his small desk and wrote a quick letter to Charley, seeing if he could come and visit his older brother but he already knew the answer would be yes. He sent that one off with Pig before he picked up three other pieces of parchment and wrote to Draco, Harry and Hermione telling them that he was going traveling, he needed time to think and he would owl when he got back.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked at the letter he had received. Ron had always talked about the two of them going traveling together, but if the red head needed some time alone to think. Harry wasn't sure what he needed to think over but he wasn't going to deny him the time he needed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco had read his letter and sighed, leaning back in the large leather chair he was in. He knew Potter liked Ron and that he was Ron's best friend, so he understood the poor red head had a lot to think about, he sipped a glass of pumpkin juice before he started on his reply, explaining that he understood and if he needed anything to owl him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione simply replied with a few things for him to research while away, saying how he was going learn so much on his travels, and to keep in touch with her, especially if he came to an conclusion of who had given him the necklaces.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later had Ron ready and packed ready to leave for Romania. He stood in the front room in front of the fireplace, his mother still fussing around to make sure that he had everything he need, she was so much happier he was traveling with good marks. Charlie had flooed into the Burrow the night before to make sure that Ron arrived at the right fireplace. Molly stopped fussing and pulled Ron into a deep hug.

“My Little boy all grown up.” she smiled brightly at him.

“Ikkle Ronnikins” chorused the twins as they apperated into the room, both turning to Ron with a bright grin on their identical faces.

“For all.” said George

“You've done.” followed Fred.

“To keep us together” The said together.

“We got you this.” George finished as Fred moved over and handed over a large red velvet bag. Ron looked inside to find Galleons, a whole bag full of them. He opened his mouth.

“But.”

Fred waved him off. “Ron you did more than your admitting to and we're thanking you.”

“No arguments.” said George finally as he closed Ron's hands over the bag. “And though we don’t say it much.”

“You're not a bad little brother.” they finished together, Ron blushed and looked down at the floor.

“Well thank you, I'll bring you something back.” he said slowly, still expecting that by the time that he got to Romania the coins will have disappeared. He put the bag into the trunk before waving his wand to make the whole lot weightless. Arthur moved forwards and hugged his son, patting him firmly on the back before stepping back so the others could say their goodbyes too.

“Come on Ron.” called Charley looking at the time. “We have to get back, we got a new arrival today.”

Ron nodded following Charley into the fireplace, he waved good bye before disappearing in a flash of green flames.


End file.
